


Hard Rock Hallelujah

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [18]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: This one is a hard one to explain.  This is end of the Ganymede Tales.  NOT the last one I will write.  After all, I have 400 years to cover.  But it's the end of the journey for our Immortals.  Fair warning, it's very sad.This had been sparked by an art piece a friend did.  But it was over on Y! Gallery, so I don't even know where to find it anymore.  The drawing was sexy, erotic, and.....lonely.  I hadn't intended to go there, but when I saw the art, I knew it was the end of the story.I do have to fill in the backstories to this one.  But those will come.PS I have finally managed to post the art!!!   As I said, the artist is Johnny Rhythm, aka Paiseley.  Hasn't been on a long while that I can see and I miss her.





	Hard Rock Hallelujah

Five hundred years was not enough.

Not when it's being with the one you were meant to be with forever.

But even Immortals do die. Nothing truly lasts forever.

And it HURTS.

That is the drawback to being Immortal when one had one's companion and lost him or her. And there are no search dreams to look forward to because one already had the object of one's search.

Somehow, they kept moving. The blond had both the blacked hair man and the brunette man that first horrible year. They reminded him that there was someone still there for him and reminded him that the one he wanted was not. And it still kept him here for awhile.

They had taken him into their bed the first night. To hold him. To comfort him. But he was still in pain. Because they were not him. His brunette. His lawyer man.

But they managed to hold on to him by the slimmest thread.

Which meant he was there when the other lost his black haired man.

The blond wrapped his arms around the brunette and held on tight. Through both their pain.

It was only partial comfort. But it was there. And they held on to each other hard.

But the ones who watched and cared for Immortals knew what was coming. No matter what they had tried in the past. It was always the same when Immortals who had found their partners lost them. Few made it two years after the loss.

But these two had each other.

They spent more and more time with each other. Nights their beds were too empty otherwise. At first it was to be with each other. They would comfort each other the only way they knew. They would touch and pleasure.

And slowly moved away from each other. At first it was just eyes closed, thinking of the ones lost where still touching the one there. They moved further and further apart. Until they were barely touching, only enough for the release, the orgasm, their bodies wide apart, their heads back, eyes closed, with the ones they lost in their minds, with no words spoken. No names cried out. Only kept deep inside.

Until they would come back to reality and guilt. But each night was still the same distance until the guilt of not being there for the other would get too much and they would be there with hands and lips, still not really speaking. Not saying sorry because they both knew it and meant it but saying meant acknowledging other things they did not want to bring up.

And they would drift apart again, touching enough to pleasure and give a fantasy that their others were still there.

All the time in the daylight hours they worked to finish up loose ends. See that things would keep moving. So they would not have to deal with the outside world again.

And the other people in their lives knew the time had come and there was nothing they could do; that it would be cruel to even try. There was too much loss, too much pain inside the two. Besides, they had not really been in the real world since each lost their other. Even what was inside them that made them Immortals knew and was slowly shutting down. Somehow, it knew that even if the body was fine, the heart and soul were broken beyond healing.

So one night, they had their last dinner. Drank their last wine. Later, just before midnight, the blond found the brunette staring out the window at the lights of the city. No words were spoken as he just wrapped his arms around him from behind. So little words had been spoken between the two of them in the past year. Yet each knew the other's heart. That they were there for each other, had always been through that year. Even at night when they sought their lost ones.

And if they had thought on it, if they kept track of it, they would have perhaps been surprised that it was that day 515 years before they had met their lost loves. But they had stopped keeping track when they didn't need one day a year to celebrate being together, because they did that every day.

For the first time in a long time, they made love, not just sex. They were there for each other. No thought of lost partners. When the blond kissed and licked the brunette it was to arouse him. When the brunette lay back and spread his legs, he was surrendering to the blond, not to a ghost. They touched, licked, kissed each other to orgasm. Then showered and put on pajama bottoms.

They lay down, wrapping their arms around each other and drifted off to sleep. Somewhere in the dark, between midnight and dawn, they just drifted off.

No mortal understood it. How could an Immortal just die like that. No marks, no poison, nothing wrong with them that anyone could tell.

But every Immortal knew. Once upon a time, it might have been called a broken heart. But when one had lost the other half of oneself, it was more broken soul.

Anyone living does not know what is on the other side. A living mind can't know there are such differences. But if one wants to imagine that the two men walked out of a long, dark tunnel and into the arms of the those two other men they had lost, well, that is close enough to the truth as any imagine.


End file.
